None.
N/A.
N/A.
1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus for dispensing paste from a tube of paste having on open threaded end, a closed end and collapsible walls therebetween.
More particularly, the invention relates to a manual dispenser which, while suitable for other uses, is particularly useful as a toothpaste dispenser that conceals the tube of toothpaste in an attractive casing, and that is mountable to a vertical structure such as a wall or mirror to reduce clutter in the surrounding area.
2. Description of Prior Art
Toothpaste is conventionally sold in a flexible tube having an open threaded neck-end with a cap, a closed folded end, and collapsible walls therebetween. The paste is dispensed by removing the cap and squeezing the tube to discharge toothpaste out the open end onto a toothbrush.
Of the various packaged forms of toothpaste currently available, the conventional tube of toothpaste is the most economical. Unfortunately, this cost advantage is associated with at least the following drawbacks and disadvantages related to use of conventional tubes of toothpaste:
If the cap is not promptly replaced after dispensing toothpaste, as seems to be the case with at least one person in almost every household, there is the possibility of losing the cap; exposure of the toothpaste to contamination; the paste crusting over at the open end, and drying out throughout the tube if the tube is not used relatively quickly; and the paste being inadvertently discharged from the tube as it is subsequently handled, or between uses while stored such as on a shelf, in a drawer, or on countertop.
If the tube is squeezed in the center to dispense toothpaste, as is often the case with the same person that does not promptly replace the cap, a portion of the paste is forced to the closed end of the tube. This results in a restriction in the center of the deformed tube and makes it more difficult to subsequently dispense paste from the back portion of the tube as the paste in the front of the tube is exhausted.
There is often a question of what to do with the tube of toothpaste between uses. Tubes of toothpaste in an unattractive condition can often be seen lying around a sink area. And even if properly closed and cleaned after each use, the tubes tend to become unsightly over time.
Numerous devices have been proposed to address these and other drawbacks associated with use of conventional tubes of toothpaste. In particular, as concerns the present invention, there are several known devices to hold a tube of toothpaste and manually dispense the paste upon demand by the user.
For reasons mentioned above, it is desirable that the toothpaste tube collapse beginning at the folded end and progressing toward the open end while dispensing the toothpastexe2x80x94to insure relative ease in dispensing toothpaste from the tube.
Accordingly, several manual dispensing devices use an arrangement to simulate ideal manual squeezing of the tube from the folded closed end and progressing toward the open end upon subsequent uses. Examples of such devises are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,271,529 (Stuber); U.S. Pat. No. 5,323,932 (Bauman); U.S. Pat. No. 5,499,742 (Ives, SR.); Des. U.S. Pat. No. 359,188 (Clements); and U.S. Pat. No. 5,813,572 (Kolacek).
Certain other devices use a pump to draw toothpaste from the tube and dispense the paste onto a toothbrush.
Such devices are shown is U.S. Pat. No. 4,570,829 (Allen); and U.S. Pat. No. 5,305,922 Varon).
However, drawing toothpaste from a tube with suction from a pump at the open end can result in the walls of the tube being drawn toward one another, and collapsing prematurely near the center of the tube. This result is similar to the user squeezing the tube in the centerxe2x80x94both of which result in a restriction near the center of the tube that inhibits flow of paste from the closed end of the tube during subsequent uses.
Consequently, there is a need for a manual toothpaste dispenser that addresses such drawbacks and disadvantages, and permits purchase and use of conventional tubes of toothpaste without the inconveniences normally associated therewith.
The general aim of the present invention is to provide a new and improved device for holding a tube of toothpaste and manually dispensing the paste therefrom.
Important objectives of the invention include providing:
a toothpaste dispenser that dispenses paste quickly, cleanly, and more easily than conventional dispensing methods and apparatus;
a toothpaste dispenser that protects the contents of the tube from contamination and exposure to the elements;
a toothpaste dispenser that reduces wasted paste resulting from contamination or loss of the cap;
a toothpaste dispenser that can be mounted to a vertical structure, such as a wall or a mirror, to assist in reducing clutter of the tube lying around, and assist in organizing the sink or personal hygiene area; and
a toothpaste dispenser that prevents the walls of the tube from prematurely collapsing as paste is drawn from the tube, to insure an even flow of toothpaste during repeated uses.
These and other objectives and advantages of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings wherein like numerals refer to like items.
A preferred toothpaste dispenser according to the invention includes:
a base into which the open end of the tube of toothpaste is threaded,
a pump located in the base to draw paste from the open end of the tube and to dispense paste from a discharge tube on the opposite side of the base,
a push button or lever to manually actuate the pump and dispense the toothpaste,
a perforated tubular structure that slips into the tube of toothpaste prior to threading onto the base, the tubular structure keeping the walls of the tube of toothpaste from prematurely collapsing as paste is drawn therefrom, and
a cover that hinges at the top of the base to cover and conceal the tube in an attractive presentation, the cover being provided with an area onto which advertising, logos or information may be etched or carried on a label.